


what is right

by MythologicalHoe



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Daenerys Targaryen Lives, F/M, Jon Snow Has Regrets, References to Depression, Ressurected Daenerys Targaryen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologicalHoe/pseuds/MythologicalHoe
Summary: Daenerys is ressurected and visits Jon Snow.





	what is right

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest this started out as something but devolved into just a scene, please don't expect more than that and I'm sorry if it's bad. I was just trying to get back into writing Jon and Dany for other fics. Anyways, hope you like it.

When Jon woke up, the first thing he remembered what Daenerys had said to him almost a thousand years ago.  _ “We could stay a thousand years,”  _ He remembered the euphoria of that moment, how much he loved her. Then he remembered where he actually was. The Night’s Watch was useless, everyone that was there knew it. Either they knew it or they were deluding themselves, saying that the Night King would come back, and they needed to stay there to make sure that they were protecting their land. 

Jon came back because it was an escape from politics. An escape from the blood that was on his hands. Each day people pretended like nothing bad had ever happened. That Daenerys hadn’t happened. Each day, he told himself that what he did was right. 

He told himself that there was nothing else that he could have done, while replaying it each night. 

Each night he thought that his brother was not a good person to be sat on the throne. He had no experience, he had no strong agenda, he didn’t even know why Bran wanted to be on the throne in the first place. Each night he would tell himself that he was overthinking everything, he was still in mourning. Still mourning his love.  _ That you killed.  _ Her voice was in his head. 

Sometimes she would say such sweet things, telling him that everything was okay, telling him that he needed to get back on his feet and get over her. Other days her words would cut into him like millions of daggers, sharpened to cut him open as easily as possible. Today was one of those days where her words cut into him in a way that he could not ignore. 

He didn’t train that day, just drank in silence.  _ You could’ve told me, not gone behind my back like everyone else did. I trusted you. I trusted you. I trusted you.  _

He had never hallucinated her so fully that she was actually there though, but she came into his line of vision and he sat back up. Daenerys was back. It was like seeing a ghost, silver haired and as beautiful as the day that Jon had last seen her. She stared at him with those purple eyes of her. She didn't look mad, but she certainly was not looking at him from a position of love. "Are you a hallucination?" Daenerys didn't say anything, just stared at his things for a while and said, "I came here to kill you but then I realized that I didn't need to do that, by the smell of the alcohol, you're already killing yourself." Daenerys sighed, looking around the room with disgust. “Why is there even still a Night Watch? The Night King is dead,” 

“There is always a Night King --” 

“I actually don’t care,” She sat down beside him, he reached for her and she pulled away. “That’s not why I’m here.” She said. 

“Then why are you here? How are you here?” Jon wished the alcohol would just take him to sleep right now. But the alcohol had wanted something else. 

“I’m here because I wanted to see how you were doing, if you were happier,” Her eyes were always so intense. He was used to seeing what emotion she had in them, but now he wasn’t sure what she was feeling. “If you were happier I probably would’ve killed you, for the satisfaction of knowing that I had gotten back at the person who betrayed me. But of course you have to ruin that plan too.” 

“You know that I had to do it- I didn’t want to but-” 

“Everyone had it in your head that you had to do it,” She said, “you follow orders without wondering if it will ruin you. Ruin the ones you love. And it did ruin the ones you love by the way, because now that the North has seceded a particularly bad blight on their food has come across them and they’re not getting any help from Westeros.” 

“No one’s told me that,” 

“That’s why you came here, isn’t it? To get away from politics. And Sansa’s prideful, of course she’s not going to tell you.” That was right. 

The two of them sat in silence for a moment before Jon reached for her again, he was met with the tip of a dagger. “This was the dagger I was going to kill you with.” She said. “It was given to me by the generous woman who resurrected me. Touch me again and I will use it.” 

“I love you,” 

“You killed me,” 

“You killed so many people,” 

“So have you, Cersei, Jaime, Arya, I could go on and on and on.” 

“There was no reasoning with you.” 

“I would have done anything you said, if you just said it.” Daenerys told him. He stopped. That was something that he didn’t think that she would ever say. “I think we went too fast though.” 

“We did go too fast.” He paused. “That doesn’t make what either of us did right. You were hurting, I didn’t help as much as I should have. You killing all of those people was wrong too.” 

“Do you not think I don’t hear the screams of every single one of them every night?” She wasn’t looking at him anymore. She had dropped the dagger on the floor and placed her hand closer to him than he thought that she would have. “It was the first thing I heard when I woke up.” Daenerys was not a meek woman, she did not speak softly or without malice, her voice was laced with regret and sadness, just as Jon felt. “I don’t want the Iron Throne anymore,”

“Why?”

“I’m tired,” She said. “I have no one. No love. No friends. Missandei, Grey Worm, Jorah, they’re all dead. Everyone I know and thought I could trust is dead. Just people that want to kill me are left.” Jon had once been someone she could trust. He wondered if there was any way for him to repair that trust. “Why did you come back here?” Her voice was so quiet. He almost missed her question. 

“I guess it was the only place to come back to,” He said, “Grey Worm wanted me dead, decided the Night Watch was just as good. There was no more you, no more dragons. No more Night King. There was nothing to fight for.” 

“So you gave up,” 

“I did.” He stared at her for a while. “You’re disappointed in me,” 

“Of course, I’m disappointed in you.” She said. “You stabbed me because you were told to, killed me, and then resign yourself to wasting away here. Drinking yourself to death. That’s the definition of disappointing, even if it is satisfying to watch in the moment.” 

“Well what would you have done?” He asked. 

“Probably the same,” Daenerys said, “or if you really felt like improving the things you thought I did wrong, rebuilding King’s Landing.” 

“King’s Landing was a corrupt place,” 

“Still is,” 

“While I don’t agree with all those people dying, I didn’t want to bring it back up to the way it was.” 

“Understandable.” The two of them were silent for a while, listening to the cold winds from the outside. “I still love you,” Daenerys said, “I’m not sure if I can forgive you for what you did, though.” 

“Understandable,” He stared at the floor. “Maybe some day things will be the way that they used to be.” 

“Right. Maybe someday.” 


End file.
